Harvest: Mundo en Guerra
center|600px center center|600px Prólogo Durante todos los milenios de existencia de la Humanidad, su único enemigo habían sido ellos mismos... Y aún permanecía así. En el futuro de la Humanidad, la especie se uniría bajo una misma ideología: La Expansión por las Estrellas. La Humanidad lograría salir de su cuna planetaria para abrazar los comienzos de un infinito Universo que los había esperado por eones. Cuando abrazaban estos inmensos confines en el pequeño espacio conocido como Brazo de Orión, logrando haberse expandido ya por más de 800 mundos, serían capaces de forjar una inmensa civilización, tan inmensa que algunos mundos empezaban a olvidarse de la mente colectiva de la civilización... En la Actualidad, la Humanidad yacía fragmentada en una guerra fría que pasaría a convertirse en un titánico conflicto militar, una Guerra Civil a escala interestelar. El Gobierno Unificado de la Tierra, apoyada por su armada militar, el Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas mejor conocido como "UNSC" por sus siglas en Ingles, empezaban a enfrentarse a distintas organizaciones militares que se oponían a la forma en la que se gobernaban a las Colonias. Una de las sedes del conflicto fue en la alguna vez, Colonia más lejana asentada por la Humanidad, un mundo agrícola apenas colonizado llamado Harvest. En un lapso de tiempo había pasado a convertirse en un campo de batalla entre el Cuerpo de Marines del UNSC contra A Lázadás Szárnyai, un grupo terrorista de origen Húngaro que buscaba la libertad de la Humanidad a cualquier costo. 0432 Horas, 29 de Agosto de 2483, Ciudad de Varhmanes, Harvest Un tiroteo en los restos de una calle principal dentro de una urbe en ruinas se conflictuaba entre las fuerzas de Marines del UNSC contra las fuerzas Terroristas Húngaras. Cubierto detrás de una barricada hecha de concreto grisácea, uno de los Marines intentaba aferrarse a su vida. Al lado de él, otro Marine junto con un Medico buscaban una forma de resolver la crítica situación que aquejaba a su malherido compañero. '' —Sargento Wilson. Las heridas son demasiadas profundas. Pero... Veré que puedo hacer. —''Antepuso un Marine Medico con un tono seco. '' ''El Marine malherido se trataba del conocido y premiado Sargento Trevor Wilson: un hombre valiente, un excelente soldado y líder que a la par de ser un gran confidente y amigo. El otro Marine que los acompañaba, tomaba la mano derecha ensangrentada de Trevor, ya que este necesitaba un lugar donde hacer fuerza cuando el Medico intentaba sacar 5 casquillos de munición 7.62x51mm impulsados por Rifles de Asalto MA37; armamento exclusivo de la UNSC presumiblemente robado por los terroristas capaz de disparar balas a velocidades letales al ser impulsados por electroimanes que controlan con precisión la atracción y la repulsión electromagnética. Que Trevor aún estuviera vivo con aquella cantidad de disparos, la suficiente como para matar a cualquier hombre adulto, era casi un milagro, pero el tiempo estaba en su contra. No solo los disparos habían hecho trizas su armadura, marcando un recorrido que iba desde la parte izquierda del pecho cual surcaba hasta la fosa derecha del abdomen. Su uniforme, teñido de su misma sangre, solo acentuaba la crítica situación a la cual se enfrentaba: las balas habían perforado varios de sus órganos vitales. Y, a pesar de que la medicina moderna del Siglo XXV podía incluso sintetizar estos tejidos, la situación actual impedía incluso poder sacarlo del tiroteo sin morir en el intento. —¡Vamos Trevor! ¡Resiste! Hemos estado en situaciones peores. —''gritó de manera eufórica el Marine Thomas.'' Otro Marine fue hacia la ubicación de ellos, habiendo logrado esquivar con gracilidad los disparos enemigos, se cubrió con rapidez en el an espacio disponible que ofrecía la barricada. —¡Sargento! Los Húngaros nos están superando, necesitamos retirarnos. —''expreso el Cabo Max Roberts su inseguridad.'' —No... ¡No! —''gritó Thomas.— ¡No podemos dejar a Trevor aquí! ''Al terminar de profesar sus palabras, Trevor empezó a toser de forma brusca, expeliendo gotas de sangre que se derramarían por su boca. Estas sacudidas bruscas impedían que el Medico lograse continuar sanando sus heridas con total eficacia. —Thomas... —''exhaló Trevor consuavidad.'' —Mírame, Thomas. Tienes que huir... —''Trevor se alzaría con las aun pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.'' Con la mano cual Thomas sujetaba, lo tomó por la cabeza, obligándolo así a mirarse mutuamente. —Saca. A los sobrevivientes... De este infierno... Thomas quitó su mirada de los ojos de Trevor, no podía hacerlo. Cerraría los ojos cuales empezarían a brotar lágrimas que recorrerían sus mejillas. —No... ¡No! —''gritó Thomas con melancolía.'' — Simplemente no puedo... Eres mi mejor amigo... ¡Eres mi hermano! Yo... —''Thomas hizo una pequeña pausa, intentando así relajarse. Cosa que sería en vano''. —No... ¡No te puedo dejar aquí! Trevor se quedo frio ante la respuesta de su amigo, los sentimientos eran tan mutuos, pero, él muy en el fondo, sabía que ambos no lograrían salir con vida de ahí. Pensamientos, una respuesta; vinieron a la mente de Trevor antes de contestar. Su mirada había caído, pero, al saber que replicar, alzó otra vez su mirada y observó a su mejor amigo. —Thomas... —''le dijo Trevor de forma serena.'' —Escúchame... Anhelo, más que nada en este mundo... —''Se detuvo para respirar con profundidad.'' —Que vivan... Deseo que tú vivas. —''Haciendo especial énfasis en el "tú".'' —Pero, pero, pero... Vas a ser padre. ¿Qué pasara con Miranda? ¿Qué será de tu hij...? Un cuarto Marine se acercaría al grupo, otro amigo y compañero cercano del Pelotón de Trevor y Thomas. A pesar de estar a su lado, este Marine no se percató al instante de la situación de Trevor, ya que sus ojos estaban en un mar lleno de lágrimas. —Thomas... Isabell ha... Muerto. —''bajó su mirada mientras empezaba a sollozar.'' La sorpresa de Thomas se vio marcada en su rostro, cerrar su puño marcaría su enojo y su impotencia. —¡No! ¡No pude salvarla! —''gritó Jordi con impotencia''. —Jordi, tranquilo. No fue tu culpa. Ella está en un mejor, lugar... —''dijo Trevor con serenidad y calma, pero débil por el empeoramiento de su salud.'' —Lo siento Sargento, esas heridas, son muy profundas. No puedo hacer nada. —''añadió con un tono serio el Médico.'' Al escuchar las palabras del Medico, Jordi reaccionaria ante la situación, sus ojos se abrirían aún con lágrimas y se posarían sobre el cuerpo de su Sargento. —¿Trevor? ¿Qué-que fue lo que paso? Te vez mal... —''expreso Jordi su asombro.'' —No tienes porque recordármelo. —''contestó Trevor con cierta picardía.'' —¡Tenemos que sacarte de aquí! No podemos quedarnos más tiempo. —''añadió Jordi.'' Antes de que Trevor contestase, observó su alrededor. Como si en cámara lenta se tratase, los disparos del Rifle del Cabo Roberts a un lado de ellos hacían lo posible para retrasar al enemigo. Si su mirada se posaba a la izquierda, veía a Marines asustados, algunos rezando, otros corrían del fuego enemigo aunque muy pocos corrían la suerte de sobrevivir. —No... Solo sería una carga para ustedes. —''dijo Trevor.'' —¡No! ¡Claro que no! —''respondió Thomas con enfado.'' —Si me cargan. Solo serán un flanco fácil. Yo... Yo les daré todo el tiempo que pueda. —''manifestó Trevor su total determinación.'' —Pero Trevor... —''dijeron Thomas y Jordi a la par.'' —Es una orden, Soldados. —''espetó Trevor con autoridad.'' Thomas y Jordi se observaron, viéndose así para saber que ambos estaban de acuerdo con Trevor. Jordi afirmo moviendo con lentitud y tristeza su cabeza de forma vertical. Thomas apretó sus puños y soltó un exhalo lleno de desesperación. —Es tiempo Thomas. Perdóname, Trevor. —''dijo Jordi mientras agachaba con tristeza su cabeza.'' Trevor asintió con la cabeza, él sabía que Jordi no tenía la culpa de su situación actual, aunque sintió empatía por él. Jordi aviso al Marine Medico y al Cabo Roberts para prepararse para correr en cuanto Trevor diera la orden. Thomas, aun inmóvil, no era capaz de abandonar a su mejor amigo. Trevor lo observó detenidamente mientras una respuesta se conjugaba en su mente. Levantó con esfuerzo su mano derecha y se la llevo al cuello, donde buscaría su placa de identificación. —Thomas... Hazme una promesa. Trevor se quito su placa de identificación y la mantuvo en su mano derecha, con la izquierda tomó la mano derecha de Thomas y la extendió: —Cuando sea el momento correcto... —''colocó su mano derecha cerrada sobre la mano abierta de Thomas y le entrego su placa de identificación.'' —Entrégaselo. A mi hijo. El Pequeño Wally 07:03 am, 29 de Agosto de 2489 Harvest era un planeta rocoso, un habitante etéreo del Sistema Epsilon Pegasi, cual vagaba de forma solitaria en su sistema. Era diminuto comparado con los gigantes gaseosos que lo rodeaban, incluso era casi tres veces menor en tamaño comparado con la vieja Tierra. Pero, su diminuto tamaño marcaba un enorme paralelismo con su hermosa belleza: Un planeta que respiraba vida, lleno de centenares de hectáreas verdes y vivas de planicies, bosques profundos e inhóspitos llenos de mitos y leyendas, y formas de vida que resultaban ser enormemente exóticas pero de forma contradictoria similares a los animales terranos. Estos detalles lo habían hecho un hermoso mundo donde la civilización espacial Humana decidiría asentarse hace apenas dos décadas atrás. Desde los cimientos, cientos de miles de colonos habían arribado buscando así un halo de esperanza al cual llamar hogar. Construyeron con su propio sudor y esfuerzo las ciudades que, años más tarde, se asomarían ante el amanecer de Epsilon Pegasi. Una de las ciudades más importantes e inmensas construidas por los colonos, fue la urbe de Gladsheim. Su nombre cual provenía de un arcaico noruego, significaba "Hogar Feliz". Dividida en varias zonas; desde las residenciales hasta los lujosos y más impresionantes rascacielos, era una gran metrópoli habitada por más de trescientas mil almas humanas. Los habitantes de la urbe caminaban con rumbos distintos mientras el cielo empezaba a tener un tono grisáceo por las nubes, cuales avecinaban la temporada de lluvias en Harvest. En una de las aceras, una joven mujer junto con un pequeño niño cual la tomaba de la mano mientras él se entretenía jugando de forma risueña dando saltos entre las líneas del concreto. Se trataba de una joven madre que llevaba a su pequeño hijo al primer día de clases. La gente con la cual pasaban de ellas por un lado, no les prestaban importancia, aunque algunos veían con cierta gracia el dulce e inocente juego del pequeño cual les recordaba esos momentos de su infancia. Ambos continuaron su camino. El niño decidió pausar su juego y observó a su alrededor, buscando algo que llamara su atención, pero en una ciudad la cual le resultaba muy parecida por el uso tan común de los tonos grises para los edificios, decidió entonces conversar con su madre: —Oye mami. ¿Mami? ¡Mamá! —''dijo el pequeño alzando su voz.'' Su madre estaba distraída, observando con simplicidad el frente. Aunque el grito del infante lograría exaltarla. —¡Ay! —''espetó ella con sorpresa.'' —¿Qué sucede Wally? —''profesó con un tono melodioso.'' —¿Falta mucho para llegar? —''exclamó con suma curiosidad inocente.'' —Un poco, no te preocupes. —¡Ay! ¡Pero ya me duelen los pies! —''protestó con molestia.'' La madre detuvo su paso, por ende, el niño también dejo de caminar. —Walter Wilson. —''dijo su madre en un tono recto y firme. Incluso Wally se asustó con la seriedad con la que le habló su madre.'' —Ya eres muy grande para que estés con tus berrinches. El niño bajaría su cabeza y encogería sus hombros al haber hecho enfadar a su madre. Ella lo notó, así que pensó en algo rápido para dejar que su hijo se sintiera mal. —Solo se paciente. Si puedes tener paciencia, puedes tener lo que quieras. —¿En serio? —''expreso sorprendido el infante.'' —Claro hijo. —''concluyó Miranda mientras acariciaba con delicadeza, el cabello café oscuro de su hijo.'' Ambos prosiguieron su camino, el niño prosiguió otra ve a buscar, con su mirada, algo que le llamase la atención. Su mirada pasaría de posarse por los edificios a centrarse a ver las nubes que se alzaban sobre su cabeza. Fue ahí, tras unos cuantos segundos que lograría ver algo que se avecinaba desde dentro del cúmulo de nubes. —¿Qué es eso mamá? —''preguntó Wally con curiosidad. Alzaría su brazo y con su dedo índice apuntaría a las nubes.'' La madre de Wally alzó su mirada en dirección donde su hijo apuntaba; entrecerrando sus ojos azules, lograría percatarse de entre las nubes, la aparición de una aeronave militar: un Transporte de Tropas D77, conocido por los civiles como "Pelican D77". Era una nave manufacturada por la Armería Misriah la cual tenía una cercana relación de negocios con el UNSC; esta aeronave fungía de distintos roles: ya sea como transporte de personal y vehículos militares, como incluso de apoyo y ataque en combate directo. Su color verde apagado militar resaltaba sutilmente de las nubes grisáceas que oscurecían el cielo. —Se trata de un Pelican hijo. ¿Alguna vez te he hablado de la UNSC? —¿Pelicano? —''dijo Wally con inocencia.'' —¡No! Yo me refería a... Cuando Wally alzó su mirada, el objeto al cual apuntaba había desaparecido. El niño se quedo extrañado y, aunque no lo recordaba con lujo de detalle, sabía que, sea lo que haya visto, no se trataba de un "Pelican". Su madre observó la mirada desconcertante de su hijo, en consecuencia, ella le preguntó: —¿Wally? ¿Pasa algo? —Ehh. No. Eso, creo... —''exclamó con duda, pausando entre cada palabra.'' —¡Creo que vi un Ovni! —''afirmó alzando su voz.'' —¿En serio? —''preguntó ella dudando de la veracidad de las palabras de su hijo, pensando que solo se trataba de su imaginación.'' Wally proseguiría a explicarle con ciertos detalles lo que fuera que haya visto a su madre. Mientras ello, el Pelican descendía con lentitud hasta una zona lo suficiente despejada para aterrizar justo al frente de Wally y de su Madre. Al estar en tierra firme, la compuerta trasera del Pelican se abriría. Y durante la compuerta bajaría hasta tocar el concreto, el niño observaría con curiosidad y asombro la estructura de la nave: las siglas del UNSC un costado de la nave, junto con su número serial "Bravo 07" marcadas en blanco. Estaba fascinado ante la maquinaria y diseño de la misma: —Oye mamá. —''pronunció en un tono dulce.'' —Yo he vistos de esos antes. En la juguetería venden de esos aviones... Y-y son de a control remoto y... Su madre lo interrumpiría —Está bien Wally. Tal vez después de la escuela vayamos por uno. El infante sonreirá con felicidad al escuchar lo dicho por su madre. Del Pelican, varios hombres que vestían una Armadura PCV saldrían de la plataforma de descenso, estos militares se trataban de los "Marines", la principal fuerza de combate del UNSC. Equipados con distintas variaciones y equipamiento exclusivo, junto con el estandarte Rifle de Asalto MA5. Quien parecía ser el dirigente del bastión, portaba una boina militar color verde en vez del reglamentario casco de los Marines. Este militante llamo la atención del pequeño infante, resultando alguien conocido. Finalmente, sus memorias crearían una imagen visual que le permitiría recordar el nombre de aquel familiar soldado: —¡Tío Thomas! —''gritó Wally con entusiasmo.'' El infante soltó la mano de su madre y corrió en dirección a Thomas. El Marine volteó hacia donde había escuchado su nombre. Su sorpresa fue grata al ver al pequeño hijo de su alguna vez mejor amigo. —¡Oh! Pero mira quién es, el pequeño Wally. —''exclamó con una grata alegría el viejo amigo de la familia Wilson.'' El Sgt. Thomas se agacharía a la altura del infante. Ambos se terminarían abrazando tiernamente. —¡Vaya Wally! Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi. Déjame adivinar, ¿Ya vas a la escuela? Te estás volviendo viejo. —¡No soy tan viejo! —''respondió entre risas.'' —Pero. ¡Sí! Ya voy a ir a la escuela. La madre de Wally se acercaría a ellos mientras conversaban. —Señora Wilson. —''la saludó de forma cordial.'' —Solo llámame Miranda, Thomas. Walter, nos permites un momento. —Oh. Okey... —''dijo Wally desanimado. Posterior a ello se alejaría de la escena un poco, y tomaría acento en la acera.'' —¿Qué tal todo Miranda? —preguntó Thomas. —Bien... O eso creo... —''respondió ella desanimado.'' —¿Sabes? Aún... —''cesó sus palabras. Los recuerdos de Trevor se llenarían de una única y total melancolía a la mente de Miranda. Pero, volvería a tomar fuerza para proseguir.'' —Aún lo extraño como si fuese el primer día... —Lo que hizo Trevor fue algo valiente. Nos dio a todos una segunda oportunidad para seguir vivos. Debes saber que, su sacrificio, no fue en vano. —''respondió Thomas.'' —Los Terroristas no tienen toda la culpa. —''contestó aun manteniéndose melancólica.'' La UNSC. Mató a mi esposo. Trevor ya había cumplido los años de servicio suficientes para retirarse. Pero su solicitud fue denegada. Y después fue enviado a morir en su estúpido juego de matar a gente inocente... —Esa gente inocente, eran terroristas. —''antepusó calculadoramente.'' —Los verdaderos inocentes estaban siendo torturados en una ciudad que se sublevó al orden que les brindaba el UNSC. Además. Trevor, como el gran soldado que fue, sabia cual era la principal orden de los Marines. Siempre listos, para cualquier situación que se presente. Una maquina bípeda se acercaría donde se encontraba el Sargento. Esta máquina, se trataba de un Spectrebot, usados con una finalidad bien establecida; combate y apoyo de infantería. La tecnología del siglo XXV permitía darles cierta "consciencia" para convertirlos en soldados igual o aún mas eficientes que un Marine promedio. Sargento. Debemos atender nuestras órdenes. —''dijo el Spectrebot.'' —Iré en seguida. El Spectrebot daría media vuelta y se reuniría con los Marines que esperaban a su Sargento. Thomas observaría a Miranda, y luego buscaría a Wally, observándolo con cierta preocupación: aún, recordaba la promesa que Trevor le hizo jurar hace años, pero, al ver al pequeño niño, sabía que no era el momento preciso para cumplirla. —Hasta pronto, señora Wilson. —''culminó Thomas.'' Thomas se iría con su equipo de militares, y se adentrarían a la ciudad para dar comienzo su misión. Miranda regresaría con su hijo, cual aun seguía sentado en la acera. —¿Eh? ¿Mamá? ¿A dónde se va el tío Thomas? —''preguntó Wally de forma inocente.'' La madre tomaría la mano de su hijo mientras pensaba en qué contestarle. Las últimas palabras de Thomas lograrían cambiar aunque sea un poco, su opinión sobre la UNSC. Ella lo volteo a ver, y le contestó. —Él... Solo está cumpliendo con su deber. —¿Al igual que papá? —Igual que él. Igual que él. —''respondió Miranda llena de melancolía.'' Ambos avanzaron ante el húmedo clima de la metrópoli. Tras un pequeño lapso de tiempo, la escuela primaria pública Deer Valley empezaría a asomarse en el horizonte. Su colosal tamaño impresionaría al infante, aunque la caminata que aun faltaba le provocaría una dulce amargura. La madre se percataría de la bipolaridad de su hijo, cosa cual le parecería tierna. —¿Te sientes emocionado? —''preguntó Miranda hacia su hijo.'' —¡Claro! Pero... ¿Ve-vendrás por mi? La madre pasaría de tomar la mano de su hijo, a mover sus brazos rodeando los hombros del infante, ella lo abrazaría tiernamente. —¡Claro Wally! Yo soy tu madre, y siempre estaré ahí por ti. Una felicidad y seguridad enorme recorrerían el cuerpo de Wally. Su respuesta, casi automática, fue sonreír y abrazar con más fuerza a su madre. Otro pequeño lapso de tiempo después, ambos llegarían a la entrada de la escuela. Muchas otras familias llegaban a dejar a sus hijos. Wally miraría con alegría las escenas entre madre e hijo que acontecían. Pero, algo lograría afectar a su pequeño corazón de infante: una escena, con una familia feliz; una madre, su pequeño hijo, y un padre cual llevaba a su joven hijo sobre sus hombros jugando antes de dejarlo en la escuela. Aunque no fuera capaz de describir todos los sentimientos cuales recorrían por su cuerpo, un sentimiento de anhelo, un sentimiento de remordimiento por nunca poder saber que se sentiría jugar con tu padre fueron los que rompieron su débil corazón. De los ojos del niño empezarían a brotar lágrimas que bajarían por sus rojas mejillas. Su madre se percataría del estado de su hijo y se hincaría hasta estar a la misma altura. Al estar frente a frente, ella observaría la razón por la cual su hijo estaba desanimado. Ella lo abrazaría y le hablaría con esa suavidad que solo una madre puede hacernos sentir: —Wally... Entiendo tu dolor. Pero, quiero que sepas, que, aunque no tengas padre. Siempre seré tu madre, y estaré siempre a tu lado. —Te-te, quiero. Mamá. —Y yo a ti, mi dulce Wally. Miranda se levantaría y besaría con suavidad la frente de su hijo mientras el empezaría a limpiarse las lagrimas. Ambos se sonreirían y avanzarían hasta la entrada de la escuela, donde un Marvinbot Civil esperaba a los niños para recibirlos. La mayoría de los nuevos egresados estaban sorprendidos ante la estructura mecánica del robot, aunque Wally empezaría a notar las diferencias de este Marvinbot Civil con el militar cual tenía un aspecto más rudo. Antes de entrar, el observaría a su madre, alzaría su brazo derecho y se despediría de ella moviendo su muñeca lado a lado. Miranda, orgullosa de su hijo, haría el mismo gesto. Muerte de una Inocencia 11:50 am, 27 de Agosto de 2489, Salón 101 de la Escuela Deer Valley En medio de un aula de clases con una nula decoración, llena casi en su totalidad de mesabancos cuales niños de apenas seis años tomaban asiento, un Profesor explicaba su clase. A una de las esquinas cercanas a donde se encontraba el largo escritorio del maestro, se encontraba un Mr. Manny, un robot de multiusos fabricados en masa por RobCo Industries, este brindaba de su ayuda al profesor en mantener atenta a la clase, ó al menos, que los niños estuvieran atentos en el robot que flotaba gracias a un microreactor de fusión, además de sus peculiares tres ojos que sobresalían de su armatoste mecánico. —Bien clase. Como ya les explique lo que vamos a ver durante lo que va del año. Pueden ir guardando sus cosas, y cuando suene el timbre se podrán ir a casa. —''profesó el Maestro.'' Varios niños se mostraron felices al saber que por fin volverían a casa. A excepción de uno que se encontraba en la esquina más alejada del pupitre del maestro. Walter posiblemente sabía mucho más cosas que sus compañeros debido a las historias que su madre y Thomas le habían enseñado. Su verdadero interés era saber más sobre su planeta, sobre Harvest. A palabras de su madre había escuchado que este era uno de cientos de mundos cuales la Humanidad había colonizado durante el Siglo de Oro de la especie. Su interés se realzo en intentar saciar su curiosidad; alzando su brazo derecho y extendiendo en consecuencia la palma de su mano, preguntó hacia su Profesor: —Profesor... ¿De? ¿De dónde venimos? El Profesor se asombraría de forma grata ante la pregunta de su pequeño alumno, su boca de dejar el asombro pasaría a convertirse en una sonrisa, para a posterior observar su reloj antes de contestar: —Profesor James. —''dijo el Sr. Mañoso con un marcado acento británico robotizado.'' — Veo que no sabe del tema. Permítame responderle a... —No, no. —replicó el Profesor. —Veras, son temas para clases más avanzadas, pequeño. Walter dibujaría con su boca una mueca de decepción. —No obstante. Para que se vayan familiarizando. Cada vez que vean el anochecer, y vean hacia el cielo. —''dijo el Profesor mientras apunto con su dedo índice hacia arriba.'' —Podrán ver nuestro lugar de origen. Las estrellas. Walter se asombraría ante tal afirmación del profesor, algunos niños no entenderían en absoluto las palabras del maestro, pero, a Walter; lo habían llenado de un ímpetu de explorar lo que se esconde dentro del vasto lugar cual conocemos como: El Universo. Al ver la reacción de Wally, el Profesor se alegraría de que sus conocimientos, hayan incentivado la curiosidad de su alumno. Iría a su pupitre y nuevamente observaría su reloj. Levantaría su mirada a su clase: —Espero que todos ya hayan guardado sus co... Antes de siquiera terminar con su frase: un grito lleno de sentimientos de horror sería espetado cerca del lugar. De la misma forma, antes de que siquiera esta vociferación concluyera, repentinos y contundentes disparos explotarían igual de cerca. Con un rápido frenesí, el aula perdió control, por lo que el Maestro James alertó a los niños: —Todos ¡Tírense al suelo! Asustados y con prisa, el pequeño grupo de alumnos junto con el Maestro se tirarían al suelo escondiéndose dentro de los mesabancos, incluso el Sr. Mañoso tomaría asilo dentro del largo pupitre del Profesor. Segundos después de esconderse, los disparos cesarían por unos momentos, esta pausa sería igualmente cesada por otra ráfaga de disparos y el sonido provocado por ellas sería incluso mayor que la primera vez; este fuerte volumen causo que casi todos los infantes taparan con sus manos sus oídos. A lo lejos, se alcanzarían a oír varias sirenas de la Milicia Colonial. Mientras que estas se volvían más fuertes y aun el tiroteo no cesaba, en un lapso de dos minutos, un alumno alarmaría a los demás al alzar su voz: —¡Miren! ¡Un avión! El mismo alumno que había gritado, apunto con su dedo índice a la ventana más próxima al patio de la escuela. Todos seguirían el dedo del menor, incluso el Profesor para observar a través del vidrio de cristal a un vehículo aéreo militar apodado como “Hornet”. En un lapso corto de segundos y estando suspendido en el aire abriría una rápida ráfaga de disparos a través de una ametralladora acoplada a su parte delantera, alzando aún mas los decibeles de los anteriores disparos. Pero, tras la ráfaga disparada por el Hornet, estos mismos cesarían excluyendo de las sirenas de la Milicia. Cuando el vehículo empezó a descender y dejó de ser observable a través de la ventana, el Profesor se levantó con cautela y fue a asomarse por la puerta. —Quédense aquí niños, veré que es lo que pasa. El Profesor abrió lentamente la puerta del salón y observo el exterior por unos momentos. Hasta que un Marine de la UNSC se acercaría hacia donde se encontraba su grupo. —¡¿Qué diablos ha pasado?! —''preguntó asustado el Profesor, pero sin alzar la voz para no transmitir sus emociones hacia sus alumnos.'' El Marine primero revisaría el interior del salón apartando un poco a James de la puerta. Al percatarse de la presencia de niños pequeños en su interior hablo con voz baja ante el Maestro. —Un grupo de Terroristas acaba de iniciar un tiroteo... —''pausó el Marine, pensando en cómo usar las palabras menos fuertes para seguir con la respuesta.'' —Hubo... Bajas Civiles. El Profesor anonadado en su totalidad, cubrió su boca con su mano tras haber escuchado la semejante tragedia. —¿E-evacuaremos el lu-lugar? —''preguntó el Profesor con nerviosismo.'' —Esas son mis órdenes. Al terminar de hablar, el Marine entró al salón de clases y junto con la ayuda del Profesor y del Sr. Mañoso, en orden comenzaron a sacar a los alumnos. Cuando Walter saldría del aula alcanzaría a observar al demás alumnado de su escuela siendo evacuados de la misma manera. Mientras tanto, afuera de la escuela; Un camión con las siglas CNH (Channel News Harvest) se encontraba cerca del reciente tiroteo: una joven reportera de tez blanca y rubia estaba junto con su camarógrafo documentando lo que hace minutos había sucedido. —Bienvenidos a una nueva transmisión de CNH. Hoy un trágico evento ha ocurrido en las afueras de la Escuela Pública de Deer Valley. Y aquí una entrevista en exclusiva con el Sargento del Cuerpo de Marines, Thomas White. —''dijo mientras el camarógrafo la apuntaba solo a ella.'' Consecuentemente, el camarógrafo apuntó a Thomas, donde solo el Sargento asintió. —Sargento, nos puede contar lo que ha ocurrido. —Un grupo de Terroristas... Comenzó un tiroteo hacia indefensos civiles en este lugar. Junto con mis hombres, iniciamos una pequeña escaramuza contra ellos. —¿Sabe usted la posible cantidad de víctimas de este terrible atentado? —preguntó la Reportera. Antes de contestar, Thomas se rasco la cabeza. —Los Médicos han registrado una suma de 24 fatalidades y de 35 heridos. En la entrada de la escuela, el pequeño Wally junto con otras decenas de niños estaban siendo evacuados. Walter observó a su alrededor para saber que es lo que estaba pasando. Mientras lo hacia se percató de la presencia del Sargento Thomas, pero cuando su atención se posó en otro lugar, donde observaría decenas de bolsas de cuerpos. El niño se asustaría ante ver tal horripilante acto. Pero, al posar su mirada hacia la derecha, observo a uno de los cuerpos sin vida aun si haber sido cubierto por los paramédicos. Las pupilas de Walter se abrirían a un punto insano. Sus pasos se detuvieron en seco. Y de sus cuencas oculares, lagrimas empezarían a brotar hasta caer a sus mejillas. Con una suave pero a la vez destrozada voz, exclamó: —Mamá... Wally rompió la formación y se separo de la fila, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de su madre. —Mamá... ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —''gritó a la par que lloraba con total desgarro.'' Fue tal la fuerza de su voz que empezó a romperse mas y mas hasta concluir a llorar en silencio. Thomas escuchó la voz de Wally y al voltear y percatarse de que él se acercaba a uno de los cuerpos: un sentimiento de incredulidad e impotencia recorrió todo su ser, lo inimaginable había acontecido. Wally llegó hasta el cuerpo sin vida de su madre. Cayó de rodillas al observar el ensangrentando vestido que su madre adoraba ponerse. —Mami... Intentó con todas sus fuerzas y esperanzas lograr que su madre se levantara empujando su cuerpo de derecha a izquierda, intentándola mover con suavidad al comienzo, pero la paciencia del infante culminaría cuando agitó desenfrenada el hombro de su madre. Esa paciencia no sería lo único que culminaría, la inocencia, su dulce ignorancia ante el cruel mundo, moriría junto con la persona que mas amaba. Wally agachó su cabeza y la posó sobre el hombro de su madre, para culminar a llorar en silencio. Thomas llegó hacia donde estaba Wally, aunque, no había llegado lo suficientemente rápido. Se hincó a un lado suyo y observo las pequeñas manos del niño llenas de la sangre de su madre. Colocó su mano rodeando la espalda del niño hasta posarse sobre el hombro derecho de Wally. El pequeño con sus hermosos ojos azules hinchados y en total lagrimas, observarían de forma fija hacia los ojos de Thomas. Wally no hizo más que caer sobre sus brazos y al tener su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del Marine, empezaría a llorar con todas la fuerzas que le quedaban. Thomas, impotente, abrazaría con delicadeza pero con firmeza al dulce niño que alguna vez recordó, cual ahora, esta figura, viviría únicamente dentro de él. Ya que sabía, que su inocencia, había sido llevada a una trágica y dolorosa muerte. El atardecer empezaría en Harvest, los últimos rayos del sol tocarían la mejilla de Walter, para que las sombras lo cubriesen en toda su melancolía... Encuentro de Mundos Órbita de Harvest, 2495 Dentro del vació sideral que rodeaba a Harvest, a la gran lejanía del espectro electromagnético del planeta: una nave en órbita se encontraba inmóvil pero estable dentro de la oscuridad del espacio. No se trataba de un característico buque Humano, tenía una forma esférica de un resaltante pigmento morado que buscaba camuflarse entre el espacio de las estrellas. En su interior, un ser de forma aviaria manipulaba una terminal cual mostraba varios holopaneles llenos de letras y símbolos que no pertenecían a ningún lenguaje humano. Además, otras criaturas de su misma especie junto con unos seres bípedos pero de fisonomía rechoncha cuales cargaban una capsula llena de metano sobre sus espaldas realizaban varias acciones dentro de lo que pareciese ser una Sala de Control. En frente de quien pareciese ser el Capitán de la Nave; otro de los seres aviarios aunque con más plumas sobre su cabeza estaba conversando con una proyección holográfica de un gigantesco mamífero que recordaba vagamente a un primate terrano que vestía una ornamentosa armadura. Alzado sobre sus ambas piernas mientras cruzaba sus peludos brazos, miraba con cierto descontento al ser aviario. —Formas de vida. Eh. —''exhaló el imponente Jiralhanae, con una determinada soberbia mientras su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa.'' —Sí mi lord. —''contestó la Kig-Yar con docilidad.'' —Son bastante, particulares. —¿Cómo se hacen llamar? —''preguntó el Jiralhanae.'' —Hu-humanos. Mi lord. El Jiralhanae se interesó ante el descubrimiento de la nave de los exploradores; pensó tentativo sobre lo que podría hacer con aquella jugosa y nueva información. —¿Han descubierto algo, importante? ¿Armamento? ¿Tecnología Forerunner? —La baliza señala nada extraordinario. Tenemos muestras de sus armas y son inferiores a nuestro armamento. Aunque... —''terminó abruptamente la Kig-Yar.'' —Aunque, ¿Qué? —''dijo el Jiralhanae al percatarse de la expresión en el rostro de la Kig-Yar.'' —Ciertos patrones recalcan una semejanza, con la tecnología Forerunner. Al oír las palabras de la Kig-Yar, el ceño del Jiralhanae se frunció. —Vuelvan a Suma Caridad. Informaré al Concilio. —A la orden, lord Maccabeus. La holollamada concluyó. El panel donde se había proyectado la figura del Kig-Yar se encontraba desierto, excluyendo el pesado golpe que azotó con su puño sobre el panel, provocando que varios botones salieran expelidos. Al reincorporarse, pensó de forma tentativa la información que ahora poseía. Se rasco su barbilla llena de una tupida barba, mientras en su mente se formaban ideas jocosas que podría usar a su favor. El avanzó con prisa en medio de un puente que conectaba a unos edificios tan enormes que se alzaban en medio de una gargantuesca ciudad, Suma Caridad; la sede del Imperio Intergaláctico nombrado como “El Covenant”. Un Imperio conformado por decenas de especies clientes alienígenas, cuales algunas entraron a base de la negociación, otras fueron anexadas a base de la fuerza militar. Teniendo así, una inmensa expansión territorial que albergaba toda la Galaxia, o a una gran parte de ella. Maccabeus se adentró a la edificación que se alzaba ante todos los demás de la Sacrosanta Ciudad; el edificio donde dormía con tranquilidad el mismo regalo de los Dioses, un inmenso artefacto que había sido encontrado en el planeta natal de la especie fundadora del Imperio, y que había sido de una vital importancia para la construcción de la Ciudad Sagrada. Mientras avanzaba con suma confianza, una especie de seres reptiloides que sobrepasaban con creces la altura de cualquier hombre, Sangheili's que portaban armaduras ornamentadas revestidas de rojo con adornos dorados, intentaban impedir el avance del mamiferoide alienígenas, aunque con su grata elocuencia logró convencer a estos Guardias de Honor para que lo dejaran hablar con la Suma Excelencia. Dejándolo por fin entrar a la sede del Concilio, donde se encontraban los reinantes del Covenant; un Triunvirato de Profetas descendientes de los fundadores originales, los llamados San ‘Shyuum. Los tres Profetas le daban la espalda a Maccabeus estando estantes sobre el suelo gracias a sus tronos gravitatorios. La más grande de los tres tonos, además de una superior decoración ornamental, destacaba al más importante del triunvirato, o, se trataba de un mero capricho del susodicho líder, un rasgo muy común de toda la especie. Maccabeus se acercó a ellos y se arrodillo ferviente ante su presencia. —Mis Sumos Jerarcas. Tengo información vital. Quien se encontraba en el medio de los tres, manipuló el control de su trono y dio vuelta hasta centrar su mirada, cual se llenaba de interés sobre el Jiralhanae. —Si no fuera algo importante, solo estarías haciéndonos perder nuestro tiempo. Habla. —''habló el Profeta de la Tolerancia.'' —Mis exploradores, han encontrado... Reliquias de los Dioses en un planeta distante. —''dijo de forma sumisa Maccabeus.'' Otro de los Profetas dio vuelta con su trono, aunque lucia con un aspecto que recordaba mas a una femina, pero sin perder la apariencia de su especie. —Entonces inicia las excavaciones. Mientras más reliquias obtengamos, comprenderemos mejor a nuestros Dioses. —''habló la Profetista de la Obligación.'' —Si mi Profetista, pero... El tercer Profeta hizo lo mismo con su trono como habían hecho los demás, mientras se rascaba su peluda barbilla pregunto con interés hacia Maccabeus: —¿Sucede algo? —''habló el Profeta de la Restricción.'' —Formas de vida inteligente, han impregnado las reliquias. La expresión facial de los tres Profetas manifestaría su asombro. Ignorando a Maccabeus volvieron a su posición original y susurraron entre ellos por unos momentos hasta por fin completar una conclusión. El Profeta de la Tolerancia se dirigiría ante el Jiralhanae. —Maccabeus, sígueme. El Jiralhanae se levantó y mientras el se alzaba, el Profeta de la Tolerancia avanzaba hacia la entrada del Consejo. Al llegar a la entrada, Tolerancia lo vería con cierta curiosidad. —¿Su lealtad está con nosotros, verdad? —''preguntó Tolerancia mientras movía sus dedos largos y esqueléticos entre ellos.'' —Mi vida, ha sido entregada al Covenant. —''contestó ferviente Maccabeus.'' La cara de Tolerancia esbozó una sonrisa con una singular expresión. —Entonces. Quema sus pellejos mestizos. Maccabeus, quedas a cargo de obtener esas reliquias, cueste lo que cueste. —No les fallare, mi Sumo Profeta. 11 Años Después 11:52 pm, 21 de Agosto de 2599, Parque Newton, Gladsheim El Parque Newton era una de las bellezas que adornaba la ciudad de Gladsheim, un poco de verde nunca hacia de mas dentro de la enorme urbe. Dentro del parque, un joven adolescente de no más de 16 años recorría la acera del mismo encima de su skateboard decorada con stickers que marcaban una actitud rebelde. La poca gente que caminaba a estas horas de la noche, esquivaban al joven que pasaba demasiado cerca de ellos, además de maldecirlo por su repugnante forma de ser, pero este no les prestaba ninguna atención. Finalmente, después de avanzar con su skate por un rato se detuvo al pasar cerca del gigantesco lago cuales distintas subespecies de patos rodeaban el alrededor y algunos empezaban a dormirse en las orillas del cuerpo de agua. —Recuerdo este lugar... Nuestro lugar favorito... —''pronunció Walter con suma melancolía.'' Los recuerdos de su niñez abrumaron la totalidad de su mente; recuerdos de cómo jugaba con su madre cerca de la orilla del lago fueron lo suficiente devastadores para él. Agachó su cabeza con melancolía mientras intentaba aguantarse las lágrimas, cosa que por primera vez, lograría con éxito. Tras unos minutos, Walter saldría del parque y recorría el área suburbana de Gladsheim hasta llegar a su casa; Al darse cuenta de la hora que era, decidió entrar en cuclillas aprovechando el factor de que su casa estaba en su totalidad a oscuras. Mientras avanzaba por su casa en cuclillas, se encontraba a punto de subir por las escaleras para así escabullirse hacia su cuarto; la luz de la sala se prendió iluminándolo de forma repentina. —¡Walter! —''gritó Alexa, la esposa de Thomas. Una sencilla ama de casa.'' — ¡Ahí estás muchacho! ¿Dónde estabas? —No importa. Walter empezó a subir los escalones, pero Alexa lograría detenerlo. —Haber, haber, ¿A dónde vas? ¡¿Cómo no me va a importar?! ¿Qué sabes que hora es? —No lo sé. Y no me importa. —''respondió Walter molesto.'' —¡A mí, no me hables así...! —''contestó Alexa antes de ser interrumpida por Walter.'' —¡Cállate! ¡Actúas como si fueras mi madre! A la Mañana Siguiente Una escuela, la misma donde había sucedido la tragedia que marcó a Walter de por vida. Como un niño avanzaba hacia al baño de los niños de su escuela para hacer sus necesidades. A la entrada, se topó con un niño mucho más alto que él y detrás de este se encontraba otro niño de una edad similar al primero; ambos veían con cierta desdicha al recién llegado que Wally que apenas había metido uno de sus pies al piso de cuarzo cuando una mano se posó sobre su pecho: —¡Dame todo tu dinero! —''promulgó el Bully mas alto con terqueza.'' —No... no tengo dinero. —Entonces, ¿Para que vienes al baño? —''respondió con violencia el otro chico. Para ponerse al frente de Wally.'' —Déjame pasar... Wally intento abrirse paso de el segundo Bully dándole un leve empujón con el hombro pero este ni se inmuto. Este lo empujo con suma fuerza provocando que Wally cayera sentando al suelo. —Sin dinero. No hay baño. Esto hizo que las venas de Wally hirvieran de enojo. Apretó con fuerza los dientes y cerró sus puños a la vez, para después irse levantando mientras preparaba su próximo movimiento. —Oh. —''exclamó el Bully mas alto con demasiada soberbia.'' —¿Qué planeas hacer? Wally golpeó la cara del segundo Bully con toda su fuerza, logrando tirarlo al suelo. El Bully aun en pie al ver el estado de su cómplice golpeó con aun más fuerza a Wally en su estomago, sacándole todo el aire provocando que cayera de rodillas al suelo. Con su amigo ya recuperada, usaron a Wally como su saco de boxeo, sin tenerle ninguna muestra de piedad. Walter despertó, se trataba de un sueño. Un sueño que se había repetido tantas veces en su subconsciente, pero; Walter preferiría estas anécdotas de las palizas de sus Bullys antes que volver a repetir el momento del asesinato de su madre. Ya despertado, aun seguía manteniendo sus ojos cerrados hasta que apenas lograría escuchar el sonido de su radio. —¡Hey! Yo soy Leo Hunter y están escuchando su música favorita en North Hits Radio. Y aquí con el éxito del momento "Tune of City" de la banda "Motions of Pilots". Y bueno, ¡Abran bien sus oídos! Y escuchen. La radio empezó a emitir la susodicha canción. Walter se enderezó lentamente; aun en la cama, Walter se sentó sobre su cama y se limpio las migrañas, vería en su espejo su cara y se enfocaría en las ojeras que se marcaban en su rostro. Él fijó su mirada sobre su despertador y este marcaba las 06:00 am en punto y, a pesar de que solía levantarse hasta las Siete en punto, no tenía ni una pizca de sueño. Dejando de prestarle atención a su despertador, Walter intentaba agarrar algo que se encontraba en su escritorio: maniobrando su mano cual pasó por algunos libros que tenía, por error terminó tirando una bebida cual se terminaría embarrando el líquido sobre su alfombra. Se frustró un poco, se levantaría de su cama y observaría que se trataba de una bebida energética de marca Monster Bull. Dándole igual el liquido derramado, levantaría la lata y la aplastó con sus manos y la aventó hacia la canasta de basura que se encontraba hasta la otra esquina de su cuarto. Empezando otra vez con su determinada búsqueda, abrió unos cajones y encontraría el objeto cual buscaba: una cajetilla de cigarros. Al tomarlos, Walter se acostó en su cama mientras tomó un encendedor y uno de los cigarrillos. Acercó el mechero hacia la parte blanca y, empezaría a fumar mientras se ponía cómodo en su cama. —Aaahh...—''exhaló con alivio.'' —Cigarros Sweet William, los mejores. Mientras tanto, en el piso inferior de la casa; Alexa estaba limpiando la zona cerca de la chimenea anexada a la sala. Al empezar a frotar la zona cual se encontraban las fotos familiares, se detendría a observar la adornada foto revestida de un marco dorado de la boda con Thomas, ella observó con mucha ternura el joven rostro de su marido. Al estar desconcentrada, el sonar del timbre de la casa hizo que se espantará provocando que casi se le resbalara la foto entre sus manos, cosa que pudo detener a tiempo. —Ojalá no sea el cartero, otra vez... —''dijo algo asustada mientras acomodó su foto de bodas.'' Dejando el trapo sobre una mesita de casa, ella avanzó hacia la puerta de su casa. Al abrirla, ese anhelado rostro joven de su marido, se transformó en el rostro actual de su marido volviendo a casa. —¡Papi! —''espetó de emoción la dulce hija de Thomas al ver el rostro de su padre.'' —Oh, mis nenas. —''dijo Thomas mientras no podía soportar su misma alegría.'' La Familia White, estaba nuevamente unida; Alexa y June abrazarían a Thomas con amor. Él besaría a su esposa con suma dulzura y le daría un beso en la frente a su hija. Los tres tomarían camino hacia la cocina de la casa. —Espero que, hayas hecho algo para desayunar. —''dijo Thomas.'' —¿Acaso no dan de comer en las bases del UNSC? —''respondió jocosa Alexa.'' —Claro que sí, pero sabe como si las hubieran hecho con las patas. Alexa esbozo una sonrisa debido al comentario de su marido. —June, deberías ir a preparar tu mochila, que se te va a hacer tarde. —''dijo Alexa con serenidad.'' —Oh, claro mami. —''respondió con dulzura la niñita.'' June tomó camino hacia las escaleras para ir a su cuarto. Mientras que Thomas y Alexa llegarían hasta la cocina, donde Thomas se sentaría en una de las sillas mientras Alexa revisaba la estufa. Al sentarse, Alexa le entregaría a Thomas una taza de café, en la cual venia con la decoración de: El mejor tío del mundo. Un regalo que Walter le había entregado hace muchos ayeres durante su época anterior al día del desastre. Esto le provocaría a Thomas una sonrisa nostálgica. —¿Y Walter? —''preguntó Thomas.'' Alexa se mantuvo en silencio. —¿Sucede algo, Alexa? —Nada grave... Solo, tuve una pequeña discusión con Walter. —Déjalo, ya sabes cómo es... Desde que perdió a su madre, ya no es el niño que conocí alguna vez. Alexa decidiría no replicar. —Bueno, diles que bajen a comer. Alexa asentiría con la cabeza. Pasados los segundos, Alexa avisaría tanto a Walter como a June que bajasen a comer. Al oír el aviso, Walter rápidamente lanzó la cajetilla de cigarros por la ventana, tomaría su mochila y apagaría el radio para salir de su habitación. En el pasillo se tomaría de frente a June saliendo de su habitación mientras vestía su uniforme escolar y cargaba su mochila de la serie de juguetes "Beatrix" una especie de muñeca barbie que había opacado en popularidad a la original. —¡Buenos días hermanito! —''dijo June acompañada de una enorme alegría al ver a Walter.'' A pesar de la actitud siempre negativa de Walter, algo había en June que siempre lograba tranquilizarlo, tal vez era ese espíritu inocente e infantil que perdió tan rápido que, su pequeña "hermanita" lograba siempre alegrarle su existencia. —Buenos días, June. Ambos bajaron por las escaleras y fueron en rumbo a la cocina. Al llegar, se sorprendió al ver al Thomas, aunque al darse cuenta que June no se emocionaría, supondría que ya tenia tiempo de haber llegado. Walter y Thomas se saludaron y se abrazaron, para seguidamente entre todos, tener un desayuno en familia. —¿Cómo vas en la escuela, Walter? Walter apenas estaría a punto de darle un bocado a los huevos fritos de Gallina de Harvest cocinados por Alexa, cuando oiría la pregunta de Thomas. El bajo el tenedor y respondería. —Mmm... Todo bien. —¿Seguro? —''antepuso Thomas jugando con él.'' —Por supuesto. Tanto Walter como June terminarían sus desayunos. —Bien, ya me tengo que ir. Mientras Walter avanzaba hacia la salida de la cocina, se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de June: —¡Hey! ¡Espérame! —Oh, lo había olvidado. Su hermana tomaría su mochila e iría a ponerse a su lado, donde tomaría la mano izquierda de Walter. —Échenle ganas a sus estudios, para terminar siendo alguien en la vida. —¡Claro! —''espetó June con suma alegría infantil.'' Walter asintiría con la cabeza. Ambos se despedirían de Thomas y Alexa y saldrían de su casa. Walter acompañaría a June hacia la parada de autobuses, donde al entrar a uno publico este los llevaría hasta la Escuela Primaria Holly Kujo. La joven niña bajaría del autobús y se despediría de Walter para tomar rumbo a su escuela, mientras que el autobús tomaría rumbo hasta la Preparatoria Civil Howard Downey II; nombrada así en honor al Capitán de la UNSC Skidbladnir, la primera nave que llegaría a colonizar a Harvest. Al tomar camino hacia la entrada de su Preparatoria, uno de sus amigos le esperaba. —¡Hey Walter! —''exclamó Eric Miller; el clásico prototipo de nerd, un destacado estudiante y uno de los mejores amigos de Walter.'' Eric fue a donde Walter iba avanzando. —Hey Erick. ¿Todo bien? —¿No has visto a Kenny y a Stan? —Acabo de llegar hombre. Claro que no. Supongo que ya llegaron. —Vale, vale. ¿Entramos? —''preguntó Eric.'' —Adelante. Ambos entraron a su escuela. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos encontrarían finalmente a sus otros amigos en los bebedores. El grupo de amigos se reuniría a platicar: —¿Ustedes dos? ¿Dónde estaban? —''preguntó Stan Ambrose. Mas reconocido por ser el chico mas deportivo y bobo del grupo, aunque su punto más fuerte siempre ha sido la lealtad.'' —Les pregunto lo mismo ¿Dónde estaban ustedes? —''respondió Eric con otra pregunta.'' —Oh... Nosotros estábamos aquí. Esperándolos... —''respondió esta vez Kenny Espinoza, un chico que suele hacerse el payaso y es el que peor calificaciones tiene de los cuatro, aunque eso no le quita su apego al grupo.'' —Aah pues... Nosotros también, estábamos afuera... —''decía Eric con cierta vergüenza, hasta que fue interrumpido por Walter.'' —Ya, ya, ya. ¿Tanto lío para esto? Vámonos ya. El grupo de amigos dio media vuelta y fueron hacia donde se encontraba su salón, el "501". Al abrir la puerta y entrar al aula, verían a sus demás compañeros hacer cosas mundanas sin prestarles importancia a la llegada del grupillo, aunque Walter, vería de reojo a una chica que lo veía con una peculiar mirada. El grupillo se sentó en sus mesabancos habituales a la esquina del salón. Minutos más tarde sonaron los timbres de la escuela y segundos después llegaría el Profesor, dando inicio a la clase. —Buenos días. —''dijo el Profesor Wong de una edad avanzada cual sus canas la delataban.'' Ninguno de los alumnos se levantaría en señal de respeto. La jefa de grupo se percataría de inmediato y se alzó de su mesabanco: —¡De pie! —''gritó con suma determinación.'' Prosiguientemente, algunos alumnos distraídos se asustaron al escuchar el tal grito agudo de su compañera. Aunque al fin, todos los alumnos se levantarían por respeto a su instructor. —No, no era necesario señorita Cavill. —''exclamó avergonzado el Profesor.'' —Tomen sus asientos muchachos. Mientras los jóvenes tomaban asiento, el Profesor Wong empezaría a sacar cosas de su mochila. Los demás alumnos empezarían a cotillear entre ellos. Al lado de Walter se encontraba Eric, cual este último le picaría el hombro varias veces: —¿Qué sucede Eric? —¿Tu padrastro ya volvió? —''dijo Eric mientras susurraba.'' Walter asintiría con la cabeza. —¿Por qué preguntas? —Te cuento a la salida. Walter se extraño un poco al escuchar a Eric. Aunque dejaría de darle importancia cuando la clase tal cual, empezaría. —Bien jóvenes. Hoy es clase de Biologia; esta vez veremos un poco sobre la Fauna y Flora de Harvest. Esperen... ¿Y el Señor Tater? Los alumnos se darían cuenta de que el Señor Tater no había llegado. Aunque, los más cercanos a la puerta del salón oirían los clásicos tarareos que siempre remanaba de sus altavoces electronicos. —Lamento la tardanza Profesor Wong. —''dijo el Señor Tater. Un Señor Mañoso cual estaba programado especialmente para las situaciones académicas.'' —Llegaste a tiempo, hojalata. —''dijo Kenny susurrando hacia sus amigos.'' Los receptores de audio del Sr. Tater lograrían oír la burla de Kenny, pero en vez de llamarle la atención, le daría una mirada penetrante con sus tres ojos. Kenny se alertaría de ello y se escondería de su mirada poniendo su cabeza sobre el mesabanco. Sus amigos estarían a punto de partirse de risa, pero preferirían reír en silencio. —Bien, iniciemos. —''dijo el Profesor Wong con toda la emoción con la cual amaba su trabajo.'' Junto con la ayuda del Sr. Tater, el Profesor W. prendería un tipo de proyecto cual de este emanaba hologramas tridimensionales hiperrealistas. El holograma cual se proyectó, mostraria una imagen de los bosques de Harvest: —Como bien sabrán: los bosques de Harvest están llenos de mitos y leyendas de los habitantes aledaños a ellos. Y, muchas veces, esas "criaturas misticas" son creadas a causa de la de-sin-for-ma-ción. —''haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.'' —Uno de estos ejemplos es la famosa leyenda de Pie Grande, leyenda que es originaria de la Tierra. Pobladores han "avistado". —''dijo mientras hacia señas con los dedos.'' —A Pie Grande en los bosques de Harvest, cuando realmente se tratan de ejemplares de Xenoroidea Gorolus... El proyector ahora mostró una especie de xenoprimates del tamaño de un Gorila, pero con un pelaje de tonos cafés y rojizos. —Llamados extraoficialmente "Lémures Gigantes" son animales casi idénticos a los Lémures de la Tierra... Pero, no es la única criatura con "similitudes". Cosa que podría indicar que la vida en general tiene una especie de patrones genéticos lo que indicaría que el origen de la vida no es para nada una mera casua... Walter dejó de prestar atención a la clase cuando volvería a ver de reojo a la misma chica que lo había visto con anterioridad. Al voltear a verla y cruzar sus miradas por unos instantes, con prisa ella apartaría su mirada mientras empezaba a sonrojarse. Al darse cuenta de ello, Walter soltaría una pequeña sonrisa por el gesto que le parecería muy tierno. Al sonar el timbre, la primera clase terminaría. Eso significaba un pequeño receso de quince minutos. Instantes después, Walter junto con sus amigos irían a la cafetería y pedirían su comida. Fueron a sentarse a una de las mesas pegadas a una ventana a la esquina de la Cafetería y empezarían a conversar. —Hey, ¿Quieren Doritos? —''dijo Stan mientras ponía una cara pilla y además extendía su brazo derecho para abrazar a Eric y acercar con su mano izquierda la bolsa de Doritos a la cara de Eric.'' —¡Claro! —''dijo Eric con entusiasmo.'' Eric tomaría la bolsa de Doritos de las manos de Stan y los empezaría a comer con una total gula. Kenny le daría un bocado a su comida y, al convertirse en bolo alimenticio y pasar su garganta, su rostro expresaría una reacción de asco. —Agh... Esto sabe a pura mierda. ¿Qué es esto? —''exclamó Kenny con desagrado.'' —Mierda, tal vez. —''respondió Walter.'' —Eres un genio de la comedia Walter. —''dijo Eric con sarcasmo.'' —Pero, no. No es eso. Son alguna especie de tacos de carne y puré de papa, pero saben a mierda. —Y yo que me quejo de la comida de mi madre... —''dijo Kenny desanimado.'' —¡Hey! Miren quien está aquí. —''dijo Stan mientras le hacía miradas a Walter para que volteara.'' El grupillo de amigos voltearía sus miradas hacia donde los ojos de Stan apuntaban, estos ojos se fijaban en un grupo conformado por tres chicas. Pero, la que mas resaltaba para Walter, era una cual tenía una piel blancuza, un bonito y largo cabello de color marrón claro y con varias pecas adornando su cara, este interés era debido porque se trataba de la misma chica cual lo había visto en la clase de biología, y con esos hermosos ojos verdes, era imposible para Walter olvidar ese pequeño cruce de miradas. —Rosie Brown... dijo Walter con cierto cariño. —¿Ella es algo nueva, no? —''dijo Stan con ignorancia.'' —Está aquí desde que entramos...—''respondería Eric.'' —¡¿Eh?! —''exclamó Stan con sorpresa.'' —¿En serio? Bueno, el chiste es que: ¿Bien que te gusta? ¿Eh Walter? Al escuchar eso, Walter se sonrojaría un poco. —Eh... Jeje. Es una chica linda. —''respondió Walter sonrojado.'' Mientras sus amigos empezaban a hacerle burla a Walter, un dueto de jóvenes Bullies se les aproximaba a su mesa: —¡Hey! —''dijo Connor Baxter, el líder del dueto cual tenía un voluminoso cuerpo fornido y un corte de cabello corto, con suma soberbia.'' —¿Qué tal? Mi grupo de energúmenos favoritos. —Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa "energúmeno". —''respondió Eric con fuerza.'' —¡Mejor cállate bola de manteca! —''repusó Connor con terqueza.'' —¡Solo lárgate Connor! —''dijo Stan buscando defender a Eric.'' —¡Oh! ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer al respecto, Stan? —''nombró Adam Johnson, el adepto de Connor con la misma soberbia, pero con mas enojo que Connor.'' Los demás alumnos que se encontraban en la Cafetería, empezaron a observar la escena que se estaba armando. —¿Qué pasa Stan? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? —''dijo Connor con un tono irritante.'' Al ver que Stan se retractaba de no contestar, Connor se aproximó a él y justo cuando estaba preparando su puño para golpearlo, al otro lado de la mesa Walter se levantó casi al instante. —Vete calmando, Connor. —''manifestó Walter su enojo.'' —¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es lo que me vas a hacer? Connor tomó camino a donde estaba Walter, y con cierta fuerza intento empujar a Walter, aunque el movimiento de su cuerpo fue casi nulo. Con su enojo acumulado, Walter golpeo hacia la barbilla de Connor con tal fuerza que logró hacer que se tropezara y cayera al suelo, golpeando su cabeza contra el piso. —Te partiré el rostro. —''respondió Walter a la anterior pregunta de Connor.'' La escena provocó que la multitud empezara a reírse de Connor. La chica que con Walter habían cruzado miradas miraba contenta el resultado. El Bully humillado se levantó con prisa para responderle a Walter. —Tú. Yo. Mañana. En el parque Newton. Te reto a una pelea. Ó ¿Tienes miedo? —Acepto. Pero, si fuera tú, iría preparando mi testamento. Después de unas miradas amenazantes, sonaría el timbre para otra vez, darle a las clases. Walter y su grupo de amigos se irían de la Cafetería. Al estar por el pasillo al salir del gentío que se sorprendía ante las acciones de Walter, empezarían a platicar sobre lo acontecido. —¡Estas demente! —''espetó Eric.'' —Claro que no. —En serio bro, te pasaste. —''añadió Kenny.'' —Si hermano, te vas a pelear con Connor. —''expresó Stan con cierta duda.'' —No le tengo miedo. Miren, solo vayámonos al salón. —''dijo Walter con enfado.'' Los otros asintieron al unísono. Transcurriendo las largas horas del día, finalmente sonó el timbre de salida de la escuela, lo que significaba por fin el término de las clases, al menos para hoy. Al salir, Walter y Eric se despidieron de Kenny y Stan: Ambos empezaron a caminar por la banqueta mientras se alejaban más de su escuela y se adentraban mas a la zona residencial de su ciudad, donde estaban sus casas. —Oye Walter... —''dijo Eric pero sería interrumpido. Ya que ambos se alertarían al escuchar la voz de una joven cual estaba detrás de ellos.'' Al voltear, se darían cuenta que el mismo grupo de tres chicas donde estaba Rosie Brown les estaban siguiendo de cerca. El grupo de amigas tendría a Rosie frente suya porque ellas le estaban haciendo chistes sin ánimo de ofenderla sobre Walter, cosa que marcaría su sonrojamiento en sus mejillas. Al darse cuenta que su femenino grito de enfado le daría la atención de Walter, y al volver a cruzar sus miradas, se valentino y fue con ellos, mientras sus amigas empezaban a irse con discreción por otro lado. —Oye, Walter. —''dijo Rosie mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.'' —Fue, muy valiente, lo que hiciste. —''añadió con mucha pena'' —G-gracias. —dijo apenado Walter. Ambos se vieron con la misma pena. —¿Puedo acompañarlos? Walter se quedaría sin palabras ante tal asombro. Al ver que su amigo no respondía, Eric dijo: —Por supuesto. Rosie acompañaría a Eric y a Walter. Viendo que Eric ya sabía sobre lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, el se fue haciendo cada vez más para atrás, dejando en un momento a solas a Walter con Rosie. Ella estaba al frente de él, caminando con su cabeza en dirección hacia abajo apenada. Mientras que Walter se acercaba sin darse cuenta al cuerpo de la chica. Al cotillear por un rato, el par de amigos se despedirían de Rosie al llegar hasta la privada de ella. —¿Tú eres Walter Wilson, verdad? En un principio Walter no parecería entender la pregunta de Rosie. Sin darle tanta importancia, se despediría de ella asintiendo con la cabeza. Ahora, tanto Eric como Walter seguirían con su camino: —¿Ibas a decirme algo, Eric? —¡Ah sí! ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te pregunte hace varias horas? —Para nada. —Oh... Quiero invitarlos a ti y a los otros a mi casa. Hoy no, sino mañana. —¿Por qué? —¿Recuerdas la vez que fui a tu casa? Pues... —''Eric terminaría de hablar de forma extraña.'' —¿Pues? —''insistió Walter.'' —Pues veraz, esa vez me metí a la laptop de tu padrastro y robe información de la UNSC. Hace unos días desbloquee el archivo y lo poco que vi, me sorprendió, y mucho. Walter se detuvo en seco al oír la confesión de Eric. Este voltearía a ver su expresión facial cual marcaba un ceño de enojo. —¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —Cálmate, cálmate. —''dijo Eric buscando hayar la forma de tranquilizar a su amigo.'' —Solo lo hice por curiosidad. Aparte, bien sabes que la ONI y la UNSC nos ocultan cosas, ¿No te da curiosidad acaso? —Mira. —''repuso molesto.'' —Yo sé de primera mano eso. Pero, tuviste que haberme avisado. Si te descubren, nos declararían traidores de la UNSC y nos ejecutarían en público. Como al Prefecto Maxwell... —Lo sé. Lo sé. Walter soltó un exhalo tratando así moderar su explosividad y pensó con frialdad sobre la situación. —Pero, está bien. Iré a tu casa Mañana. —¿Llegando jugamos Half Life 5? —Me parece bien. Por fin ambos llegaron a la calle donde vivía Walter, donde él se despediría de Eric. Su amigo seguiría su camino mientras que Walter tomaría camino hacia su casa. —Ya llegue. —''exclamó Walter al abrir la puerta tras quitarse los zapatos.'' —Hola Walter. —''dijo Thomas mientras leía un periódico sentado en un sillón de la sala.'' —¿Y Alexa? ¿Y June? —¿No recuerdas que June va a entrenar Soccer después de la escuela? —¡Ah! Lo olvide... Walter acomodaría sus zapatos en la zapatera de madera anexada al lado de la puerta principal. —Pero, ella me contó algo. —''dijo Thomas con un tono serio mientras Walter le daba la espalda.'' —Ehm, ¿Qué cosa? —Sobre su discusión de ayer, a la medianoche. Ya sabes que a esas horas no debes de salir. —''manifestó Thomas su molestia.'' —Lo sé. —Walter, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué actúas tan errático últimamente? —Ya sabes que... —''dijo Walter mientras se rompía su voz con decaimientoo.'' —Se acerca ese día. —Hijo, sé que es duro. Pero, algún día tendrás que dejar esa piedra que impide tu camino. Tienes que dejar tu pa... Walter se iría a su cuarto, Thomas sentándose en su sillón, vería su partida sin decir nada. Más que nadie el sabia el sentimiento de seguir aferrándose a su pasado, y la última promesa que le juró a Trevor, aun seguía en pie. Pero, sabía con la misma exactitud, que ese tan desmesurado aferro, podría terminar dañando de gravedad a Walter, o marcar su futuro, para siempre... 05:30 am, 23 de Agosto de 2499 Walter madrugó para salir de su casa antes de lo normal. Prepararía su mochila y saldría de su cuarto intentando salir sin ser descubierto en el intento. Al avanzar por el pasillo estaría a punto de bajar por las escaleras, pero: la puerta más cercana a las escaleras se abriría en frente suya. Walter se espantaría por unos instantes, del interior del cuarto saldría una June somnolienta, lo que lo aliviaría. —¿Hermano? ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? —''dijo June bostezando.'' —Lo mismo puedo preguntarte. —¡Ay! Tengo ganas de ir al baño. ¿Pero, a donde vas? —Solo quería irme temprano. Avísale a papá para que no se espante. Walter avanzó ignorando a June mientras ella solo lo veía pasar a su lado. Mientras empezaba a bajar por lo escalones ella le preguntó: —¿Estas en problemas, Wally? Walter detuvo su avance por los escalones. Quedándose ahí por unos largos segundos pensativo, él volteo a ver a su hermanita y con una sonrisa llena de confianza le dijo: —Voy a resolverlos. El respeto y admiración que June le tenía a Walter explotó, incluso sus pupilas se habían dilatado ante, según ella, por la respuesta tan genial de su hermano. —¡Suerte! —''exclamó con una enorme alegría.'' Walter asintió. Finalmente salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia la privada de Eric donde decidiría esperarlo para irse juntos a la escuela. Horas después, al salir de su casa, Eric encontraría a Walter fuera de su privada, cosa que le resultaría extraña y fue con él para aclarar sus dudas. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —Un... Par de horas. —¿Pasó algo en tu casa? —No. No es... —¡Aah! ¡Es por la pelea! Estas nervioso. —''afirmó Eric.'' —Estoy más que listo. —¿En serio? ¿Tú? —''dijo Eric sin ánimo de ofender a Walter.'' —En serio. En la mente de Walter se manifestaron recuerdos de su época en la Secundaria, cuando aun tenía unos 12 años. Ese recuerdo mostraba un campo abierto rodeado de arboles a las afueras de la ciudad donde vivía Walter. Él, se encontraba pegándole a un costal de boxeo cual Trevor cargaba y le ordenaba distintas cosas: —¡Mejora tu técnica Walter! Los golpes de Walter no eran tan contundentes como se podría esperar de alguien de su edad. Exhausto, se rindió y se alejo del costal. —Walter, tranquilo. Si quieres ser mas fuerte debes de tranquilizarte antes de pelear. —¡¿Por qué no me ensenas a pelear como un Marine?! —Eres muy joven. Además son técnicas que un niño no puede aprender. Walter puso una cara de enojo. Thomas se percataría de ello y se agacharía para verlo directo a los ojos. —Mírame hijo. No necesitas tener le mejor técnica del mundo. La inteligencia... —''dijo Thomas mientras apuntó con su dedo índice a su cabeza.'' —Te hace ganar cualquier pelea. —Walter, ¿Walter?... ¡Walter! —''gritó Eric al darse cuenta que Walter estaba durmiendo despierto.'' —¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? —¡...! Olvídalo. Ambos llegarían por fin a la escuela. Fue un día como cualquier otro en la escuela pero, Walter se estaba preparando mentalmente para su pelea contra Connor. Su objetivo era ganarle sin importar el costo, para que por fin, ''Connor y su secuaz dejaran de molestar a sus amigos.'' Al acabar las clases, Walter junto con sus amigos y muchos otros alumnos de la misma escuela, tomarían camino donde sucedería la pelea; el Parque Newton. Mientras esperaba a su oponente, Walter charló un poco con sus amigos y con Rosie, sin embargo, Connor arribaría: —¡Walter! —''espetó Connor con ferocidad.'' —¡Connor! —''respondió Walter con la misma fuerza.'' —¡Eh! —''dijo Connor con soberbia.'' —En vez de huir te aproximas a mí. —No puedo destrozarte la cara sin acercarme. —¡Jo, jo! —''expresó Connor con su clásica soberbia.'' —Pues acércate cuanto quieras. Ambos se iban aproximando lentamente, pero ninguno cambiaba de dirección. Simplemente avanzaban hacia el uno al otro mientras mantenían sus miradas fijas entre sí. Casi al instante, al estar muy cerca: Connor soltó un golpe con su brazo izquierdo, pero que Walter detendría su avance al patear a la pantorrilla de su oponente. —Eres muy lento. —''dijo Walter con un ego que haría enfurecer el espíritu soberbio de Connor.'' Connor se tomaría más en serio su pelea, ni por un segundo se le pasaría en su cabeza el hecho de que Walter, ese chico tranquilo y tímido de su salón pudiese ser capaz de lograr detener uno de sus golpes. Él se colocaría en posición con los puños cerrados, Walter haría lo mismo que su rival; Empezarían a moverse de lado a lado mientras su miradas se mantenían fijas; Connor intentaría romper la defensa de Walter empujándolo, pero este lograría esquivar su ataque. De forma rápida y concisa, Connor lograría soltar el primer golpe con su puño derecho sobre el mentón de Walter, pero, con una rápida recompostura, lograría soltar certeros golpes sobre las costillas del Bully hasta que empezara a retorcerse de dolor. Con su rival distraído, Walter lo tomaría de las piernas para alzarlo y tirarlo contra el pavimento. Mientras Connor ahora yacía en el suelo y con Walter sobre de él, empezaría a soltarle una brutal serie de golpes en su cara hasta que los dedos que conformaban los puños de Walter empezarían a enrojecerse. Esta fuerza, empezaría a disminuir cuando lograría escuchar como reventaría el cartílago de la nariz de Connor. Finalmente, esta brutalidad terminaría cuando el Bully empujaría a Walter contra el suelo para que ambos se pusieran en pie. La fuerte pelea se prolongaría por unos largos minutos mientras que los demás compañeros de la escuela se avivan y se emocionaban con gran fulgor al ver los golpes volando de un lado a otro. Walter lograría asestar un golpe certero sobre la cara de Connor cual sería acompañado de un gancho que impactaría sobre el mentón de Connor, con tal fuerza que el Bully caería contra el suelo malherido. Sus otros compañeros, celebrarían la victoria de Walter con suma emoción; el victorioso Walter tomaría su mochila y junto con sus amigos, tomarían camino hacia la casa de Eric. No sin antes que Rosie le dirigiera unas palabras: —Walter, estuviste estupendo. —Gra-gracias. Me alaga mucho que los demás me apoyaran. —Obvio. Todos estaban hartos de Connor. —Me alegra poner a este tipo de basura en su lugar. Walter daría una media vuelta después de darse una sonrisa llena de nervios entre ambos, aunque Rosie lo detuvo tomándolo de su mano: —Espera... Quería decirte... Tanto las mejillas de Walter como la chica empezarían a sonrojarse. —Este fin de semana. Podríamos, ir al cine. —¿Una cita? —''dijo Walter con total pena.'' —Eso. ¿Qué dices? —Cla-claro. Te veo el sábado. Ambos dieron media vuelta, Walter se aproximaría a donde estaban sus amigos hasta que escuchó: —¡Espera! —''dijo Rosie.'' Al voltear, recibiría un beso en el cachete de la joven estudiante. El se sonrojaría de sobre manea y se despediría de ella. Durante casi todo el transcurso a la casa de Eric, sus amigos empezarían a echarle carrilla sobre Rosie. Hasta que Kenny le preguntaría: —¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer en tu casa, Eric? —Es información clasificada. Literalmente. —Eso es interesante. —''dijo Stan.'' —Pero, ¿Cómo lograste conseguirla? —Por mis propios méritos. —''se proclamó Eric con todo el merito.'' Walter observo con cierta molestia a Eric, aunque tras un corto rato llegarían a su casa. Al entrar, Eric los dirigiría hasta un sótano. —¿Y tus padres Eric? —''pregunto Walter.'' —No están. —''aseguró.'' —Mi madre trabaja todo el día y mi padre... Es militar y casi no está en casa. Eric tomaría asiento en una silla que estaba junto a un computador sobre una mesa de madera sencilla. Sus amigos observarían el lúgubre lugar cual no tendría ninguna decoración y solo se trataría de una sala de concreto un poco humedecida junto con un gran televisor. Al estar viendo en dirección al monitor; Eric prendería su computador y la marca de “Window XL” se haría presente para recordarle el sistema operativo que su ordenador ocupaba. Presionaría una de las teclas cual haría que a base de tecnología Bluetooth, lo que se viera en el computador, se mostraría al mismo tiempo en el televisor. Los demás prestaron atención en la televisión. Eric picaría con su dedo índice la carpeta donde se encontraban los archivos secretos; los otros se sorprenderían al ver la otra gran cantidad de carpetas que se encontraban dentro. —¿Qué es todo esto? —''manifestó Kenny su asombro.'' —Son nombres de Operaciones encubiertas. Operación ORION, Operación: CARLOMAGNO... —''añadió Eric.'' —¡Son un chingo! —expuso Stan su asombro. —Pero esas noticias salen en la tele. Esto, es lo interesante. —''añadió Eric con mucha ímpetu.'' Ahora, el abriría una de las carpetas: —¿Personal del UNSC? ¿Armamento en Desarrollo? —''dijo Walter con cierto pavor.'' —No deberíamos de ver esto. Es enserio. —Vamos Walter, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? —''sostuvo Eric.'' —¿No te interesa realmente? ¿Saber los secretos de la Humanidad? —Déjate de conspiraciones Eric. ¿No era tu papá el idiota que creía que el Incidente Callisto fue planeado por la ONI? —''manifestó Kenny su enojo al ver lo conspiranoico que resultaba ser Eric.'' —¡Cállate Kenny! ¡Tú eres el que piensa que los aviones le echan veneno en los campos agrícolas! ¡Imbécil! —¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Eso me lo dijo un primo de Utgard y yo le creo a ese cabrón! —Cálmense, cálmense. —''dijo Walter mientras intentaba tranquilizar tanto a Kenny como a Eric. Aunque sus intentos no serian tan útiles al ver como Kenny tomo del cuello del sueter a Eric para alzarlo un par de centímetros sobre el suelo.'' En eso, Stan veía con suma curiosidad lo que la pantalla mostraba. Los nombres de la carpeta llamarían su atención. Pero, sus pupilas se dilatarían al ver que en la pantalla saldría un aviso sobrepuesta en las carpetas. —Eh, ¿chicos? ¿Qué está pasando? —''dijo Stan desde el sillón que estaba sentado.'' Tanto Kenny como Eric se detuvieron en su intento de pseudo-pelea, y junto con Walter observaron el mensaje. —¡Holy Shit! —''exclamaron los tres al unísono en una combinación de miedo y asombro.'' —¿Q-qué, está pasando? —''preguntó Stan con inocencia.'' Eric tomó asiento en su silla para ver si el aviso se trataba de una especie de virus. Y al ver que no se quitaba de la pantalla; empezaría a teclear con una enorme desesperación. —¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? —''volvió a preguntar Stan con su misma inocencia.'' Kenny y Walter colocarían sus ojos sobre el ordenador de Eric junto con una mirada de desesperación que acompañaría el estrés que empezaba a consumir a Eric. —¡Ya díganme que está pasando! —¡Ya cállate Stan! —''respondieron los tres al unísono con un tono consumido por un estrés compartido.'' Los tres volverían a posar sus ojos en el ordenador, mientras que Stan bajó su mirada mientras se llenaba de melancolía. —N-nos... Nos, han. Descubierto... —''susurro Eric.'' —No... ¡No puede ser! —¡Te advertí desde un principio! —''manifestó Walter con enfado.'' Desde afuera del mugriento sótano; unos golpes secos pero contundentes se manifestaron al escucharse mientras algo chocaba contra la puerta de madera en repetidas ocasiones. Y con cada golpe, la fuerza del sonido incrementaba. —¡¿No que apenas nos habían descubierto?! —''expresó Kenny gritando.'' —¡¿Nos han descubierto?! —''dijo Stan con su tan recurrente ignorancia.'' —Nos habrán encontrado desde el principio y, apenas nos llego el aviso. —''opinó Eric ignorando el comentario de Stan.'' —¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —''expuso Walter su duda.'' —Debemos de pensar con claridad. —''opinó Eric.'' —Ya saben que yo y mi padre somos un poco... conspiranoicos... —¿Un poco? —''dijeron al unísono con sarcasmo Walter y Kenny.'' —E-eso es lo de menos. Mi padre hizo que cuando pasara un ataque Insurreccionista, usara un pasillo secreto en el sótano. —Vaya Ex De... —''opinó Walter antes de ser interrumpido por Eric al levantarse de su asiento, y al abrir un panel encubierto que logro abrir una puerta que se escondía a la perfección con la pared.'' —Entren. ¡Rápido! El cuarteto de jóvenes entraron con prisa. Justo cuando escucharon que a las afueras del sótano, la puerta principal de la casa fue abierta con fuerza. Antes de partir, amontonarían los muebles del cuarto sobre la puerta del sótano y al ocultar el pasadizo secreto, los chicos harían lo mejor que saben hacer: correr a su máxima potencia. —¿Hacia? ¿Dónde? ¿Vamos? —''dijo Kenny exhausto al haberse alejado de la casa.'' Eric se detuvo. En consecuencia, todos también concluyeron su avance. —Nos... Dirige a un desagüe. Cerca del bosque. Es un viaje largo. —¿Eso crees? —''dijo Walter con incertidumbre.'' —Eso espero. —Pero, ¿No nos terminaran encontrando? Eric dudo en contestar. Y su silencio se prolongo por el suficiente tiempo para que se volviera incomodo. —No lo sé. Pero seré yo quien se meterá en un gran problema. —Pero todo esto inicio por tu curiosidad. —''opinó Kenny.'' —¿Al menos te llevaste la memoria? —''pregunto Walter.'' —Por supuesto. —''alzó Eric con su brazo derecho al sacarla desde su bolsillo.'' Con un rápido movimiento, Walter le arrebato la memoria de las manos de su compañero. —¡Hey! Al exaltarse, con solo ver la cara de enfado de Walter, Eric decidiría mejor no hacer nada al respecto. —Mejor dejemos de discutir, y vayámonos de aquí. —''concluyó Eric.'' Casi una hora pasó, y el grupo de jóvenes llego hasta el desagüe. Al bajar y abrirse paso dentro del lago de aguas negras; avanzaron con su paso hasta la entrada del vasto bosque que rodeaba a toda la ciudad de Utgard. —Maldito olor a culo. —''opinó Eric con desagrado.'' —¿Querías que apestara a rosas? —''manifestó Walter con sarcasmo, mientras los otros dos jóvenes se rieron de su comentario.'' —Es hora de separarnos. —''declaró Eric.'' —Cuídate Eric. —''dijeron casi al unísono Kenny, Stan y Walter.'' —Igualmente, chicos. El grupo se despediría y cada uno tomaría caminos diferentes. Walter llegó al patio de su casa después de un largo lapso de tiempo; al entrar, observaría en la sala principal a Thomas sentado en su sillón mientras leía un periódico acompañado de una taza de café sobre una mesa de madera pequeña. Llegue... —''exclamó con mucha pena.'' —¿Dónde estuviste? —''antepuso autoritario.'' —Fui a la casa de Eric. —¿Por qué saliste sin avisar? ¿Y porque te fuiste desde tan temprano? —... El silencio de Walter alzo el enojo de Thomas, tomando así una postura más estricta. —¿Qué te paso en la cara? —M-me... Peleé. —¡...! —¡Lo hice para defender a mis amigos! —''justifico Walter sus acciones.'' Thomas se exaltaría aun más. No pensaba que sería algo tan “inusual” como una pelea. Pensándolo bien, decidió tomar una postura más calmada y volteo a ver fijamente a Walter. —Prefiero no discutir ahora. Luego hablaremos de esto. —¿De verdad? —¿O acaso...? —¡No! ¡No! No. —''interrumpió.'' —Buenas, noches. —Descansa. Walter. —''terminó con un cierto tono de enfado.'' Checkpoint xd Días de Entrenamiento Días de Enfrentamiento Encuentro de Mundos La Ultima Batalla '''Once días después del Primer Contacto 0000 Horas, 23 de Febrero de 2525 Utgard, Harvest Había pasado el tiempo suficiente para reconocer la crítica situación cual los restos del ejército de Harvest enfrentaban. Los Invasores alienígenas los habían dejado sin comunicaciones con el exterior, y los habían aislado incluso de sus familias. Ahora, todos los restos del alguna vez célebre Cuerpo de Marines de Harvest junto con los restos de la Milicia Colonial, se habían convertido en un grupo de guerrilla cuales se hallaban asentados en el Cuartel de estos últimos en los restos de la alguna vez capital planetaria, Utgard. En el interior del edificio, además de la nula limpieza y el acumulamiento de polvo debido al abandonamiento del lugar, decenas de Marines estaban decaídos ante el fulminante avance del misterioso enemigo. Muchos lloraban en silencio, otros estaban paralizados ante los horrores que sus pupilas habrían visto, mientras que unos buscaban conciliar siquiera un tranquilo sueno que no se llenase de pesadillas. Era un lugar donde el miedo, el temor, el pánico y la frustración se sentían en el aire, cual ni siquiera las velas y linternas podían serenar. Cuatro Marines se encontraban inspeccionando la armería del lugar, intentando buscar un halo de esperanza que los sacara de la tétrica situación, aunque, los rumores contaban que las balas de la Humanidad, eran ineficientes ante el enemigo. Adentrándose con una linterna en el oscuro lugar, analizó con detenimiento las celdas en la cual se deberían de encontrar las municiones. —¿Encontró algo, Sargento? —''preguntó su segunda al mando.'' —Nada. —''respondió fulminante.'' —¿Seguro? ¿Está buscando bien? —''preguntó ahora otro Marine.'' El Sargento se detuvo ante la pregunta, dio media vuelta a donde se encontraban sus hombres para dejarles en claro la seriedad del problema. —Sí. —''contestó de forma seria.'' —Parece que fue asaltada por los Civiles durante el ataque de hace días. Puede ser eso, ó, las Fuerzas Policiacas usaron todos sus recursos, en vano. —''añadió de forma fría.'' —P-pero. Sargento Berry... —''replicó uno de los Policías sobrevivientes con cierta impotencia.'' —Eso es imposible. Estos lugares contienen una harta cantidad de municiones... Solo debemos seguir buscando. —¿Sabes algo del segundo grupo, Wells? —''preguntó el Sargento hacia su segunda al mando, ignorando al Policía.'' —Sus comunicados indican que encontraron un Cañón de Riel operativo. —¿Municiones? ¿Suministros? ¿Algo verdaderamente útil? La Sargento Wells solo bajo su cabeza al sentirse apenada por molestar al Sargento Berry. Este gesto no le importaría a Zack, como dirigente de esta milicia, su único objetivo era buscar que sus hombres saliesen con vida del planeta, o morir en el intento. El grupo avanzó consecuentemente buscando algo que les fuese útil. Mientras tanto, en la sala principal del monumental Cuartel. Sentando en el suelo mientras apoyaba su espalda sobre una estantería vacía, un joven Marine intentaba arreglar una videocámara a base de sus pobres conocimientos de electrónica, equipado con un destornillador y varias herramientas, hacia lo que pudiese para que volviera a encender. Walter, se acercaría a él al ver su gesto de angustia al no progresar con su reparación. —¿Necesitas ayuda? —No, no, no. Yo puedo hacerlo. —''respondió con seguridad el Marine.'' Walter se quedo parado esperando a que aquel Marine se rindiera de prolongar su falsa seguridad, cosa que en un par de segundos consiguió. Después de un suspiro lleno de frustración, aquel joven Marine alzaría su cabeza: —Si... Necesito ayuda. —Déjame ver. Walter se hincó sobre sus rodillas hasta ponerse a la altura del Marine, este le accedería su cámara y Walter la analizaría en primera instancia. —¿Tienes? ¿Experiencia en esto? —''preguntó el Marine, mientras lo veía con desconfianza sobre sus capacidades.'' —Seh. Ya he arreglado varios Mister Manny’s varias veces. Una videocámara no es nada. Tras un corto lapso de un minuto, Walter se extrañaría ante el estado de la cámara. Al fruncir su ceño, el otro Marine soltaría una sonrisa burlona, habiendo confirmado que su cámara no tenia reparación. —¿Y bien? Te dije que estaba estrope... —''dijo con un tono burlesco hacia Walter, aunque fue interrumpido.'' —Es raro. En sí la cámara esta como nueva. ¿Seguro revisaste la batería? Aquel Marine se exaltó ante la pregunta de Walter. Era cierto, había olvidado con totalidad ese dato y se le había pasado de revisarla con anterioridad. Al ver su gesto, Walter se burlaría con sutilesa y pasaría a revisar el estado de la batería. Sacándola de la videocámara, esta se encontraba totalmente muerta. —Solo está muerta la batería. Pero, hay muchas baterías de microfusión por aquí, deberías de buscar una. —G-gracias... —''dijo apenado.'' —Error de principiante. Tranquilo novato. Walter se levantaría y se marcharía de allí. El Marine de la Cámara pasaría igualmente a levantarse y antes de irse, fue cuestionado por Walter. —¿Cómo te llamas chico? —Soy... Will Hatman, reportero de guerra. —Cabo Wilson. ¿En serio enviaron un reportero hasta aquí? —N-no señor. Estoy aquí desde que sucedió la batalla en los Campos Botánicos, fui enviado por la CNH. Pero, ya sabemos cómo termino... Dudó acerca de las palabras de Hatman, había algo que no cuadraba en él que levantó la sospecha de Walter, aunque decidió mantener sus dudas en secreto. Ambos tomarían caminos distintos, Hatman encontraría finalmente una batería y volvería a darle vida a su cámara. Se sentaría en una de las esquinas del edificio donde nadie le prestaría importancia y apuntaría el lente de la cámara hacia él: —Aquí Agente Echo-004. Infiltrarme con los Marines fue más fácil de lo esperado. —''dijo en voz baja, ahora movería a la cámara grabando el lugar sin moverse de ahí.'' —Estamos dentro de un abandonado edificio del Cuartel de la Milicia, rumores que escuche afirman que mañana será el gran día; el día de pelear contra ellos. Hasta aquí mi reporte. Hatman apagaría su videocámara y proseguiría a guardarla en su mochila. Mientras observa inerte a un punto fijo, del otro lado de la habitación mínimamente alumbrada, el Sargento Zack Berry acompañado de otros tres Marines se encaminaría al centro de la sala, cual se prepararía para darles un importante aviso a sus subordinados: —¡Atención! —''espetó Zack en un tono firme mientras se mantenía con una postura recta y erguida.'' —Tenemos una buena, y una mala noticia. La mala, es que no encontramos suministros como comida o agua. La situación que abrumaba a los Marines pasaría a volverse mucho mas inquietante, algunos Marines espectadores y oyentes de Berry bajaron sus cabezas desanimados, otros se molestaron e incluso uno se levantó totalmente molesto tomando dirección hacia donde se encontraba el Sargento Berry: —Entonces... ¡¿Por qué eres nuestro Sargento cuando no nos puedes alimentar?! ¡¿Crees que somos maquinas?! —¡Solo podemos escondernos! ¡No vale la pena seguir peleando! —Ya no vale la pena vivir. Mi familia, todos ellos... Varios otros Marines se unieron a abuchear y a maldecir a Zack, cosa que por su alto código honor pareciese haberlo afectado. Walter sentado recargado sobre una columna observa al grupo que rodeaba a su amigo. Sin hacer nada, conociendo a Zack, esperaba su típica respuesta como el excepcional líder que era. Soltó una pequeña risa y cambio su mirada hacia otra dirección. —Demuéstrales de lo que estas hecho, Zack. —Porque... —''aun firme y erguido de forma recta.'' —Ustedes no son niños al cual debo de mimar. ¡Ustedes son Soldados! ¡Lo mejor de lo mejor! ¡Somos los últimos Marines! ¡La última esperanza de la Humanidad ante el enemigo! Así que, estamos en una situación en la cual no podemos negociar con el enemigo. Estamos en una situación muy diferente comparada con los Insurrectos. Estamos siendo superados, pero... Todos los demás Marines se quedaron callados, expectantes del discurso cual Zack se avecinaba a exclamar: —¡No dejen que su valor y coraje sea superado por el miedo ante lo desconocido! ¡Como Marines, hicimos un juramento! —''Zack estampó con tal fuerza su puño derecho hacia su pecho, que pequeñas brizas de aire salieron expelidas de la zona de impacto; y colocó su brazo izquierdo detrás de su espalda aun manteniendo una posición erguida a pesar del sonoro impacto.'' —¡Pelear por la Tierra! ¡Y sus colonias! El halo de desesperanza y miedo que rodeaba a los Marines había pasado a convertirse en un halo de esperanza y motivación gracias a las palabras del Sargento. Los Marines que habían levantado la voz se arrepintieron enseguida, y todos los Marines de la habitación: estamparon sus puños derechos hacia su pecho y colocaron sus brazos izquierdos detrás de su espalda mientras se colocaron en posición de firmes. —Y si tengo que morir por Harvest. Lo hare. —''culminó Zack con su discurso.'' —¡Uh-Rah! —''gritaron apasionadamente la gran mayoría de los Marines que rodeaban al Sargento.'' —Descansen Soldados. Mañana será un largo día. Todos los Marines fueron a descansar, Zack junto con Gracie fueron hacia donde Walter se encontraba y se sentaron a un lado de él. —Vaya discurso ¿eh? —''dijo Walter.'' —Cada vez parece que te preparas más. —Estos soldados necesitan un poco de motivación. —''contestó Zack.'' —No podremos ganar si no estamos motivados. —Ni con el estomago vacío. —''añadió Walter con cierto ímpetu de fastidiar a Zack.'' Paso un momento de silencio incomodo. Cual Walter y los demás utilizaron para acomodar los colchones en cuales dormían desde hace un par de días. —Por cierto Zack. —''dijo Gracie.'' —Se te olvido mencionar la noticia buena. —¿Se puede sacar algo bueno de este basurero? —''preguntó Walter de forma sarcástica.'' —Depende de lo que consideres basura. Encontramos suficiente munición para abastecernos con sobra, y además a un Sentrybot aun operativo.—''dijo Zack con una serena tranquilad.'' —Espero nos sean útiles. —''añadió Walter para finalmente acomodarse en su colchón e irse a dormir.'' Epílogo Categoría:Artículos Privados Categoría:Universo de los Purificados Categoría:Saga de los Orígenes Categoría:Historias del Universo de los Purificados Categoría:Historias de la Saga de los Orígenes Categoría:Historias